swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 39
<--Heroine Quest 38~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 40-> ---- Chapter 39: Tempest Rod Cost to Start: 4 Stamina Group Bonus: R&L:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Flaming Volcano Enemies Encountered: Fire Elemental, Balrog, Tal and Adak, Flame Dragon, Ifrit Objective: Craft the Tempest Rod! Reward: 10 Smith Tokens, 3 Fire Stone, 1 Rare Hammer, 3000 EXP, & Unlock New Boss: Ifrit ---- Dialogue: Rufa is in green, Leemo is in purple, Enemies are in red, Uncle Gabe is in orange. ----Rufa: "We just have to mold the Frost Iron into the Tempest Rod now. This is your expertise." Leemo: "Are we going to the volcano because the temperature is higher there?" Rufa: "Other than the higher temperature, we need to borrow Ifrit's hell fire." ~~ Enter Flaming Volcano ~~ Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Fire Elemental Ogre: "Meatball! Smash!" Move to Red Tile: Leemo: "I believe this is the pocket watch you wanted. Here, take it." Burning Knight: "........." (Aww, the light! I can't open my eyes!) Event: The Burning Knights emits a blazing shockwave! -150HP -Nine Months Ago- Sofi: "Between my twin sister and I, one of us has to die so the other person can succeed as the saint of the Pisces clan." ???: "I've heard of that stupid rule of your clan." Sofi: "No matter how much we care about each other, only one of us will be able to live. If we eventually duel each other, I know she would rather die herself than to kill me." ???: "What about you? Could you kill your twin sister?" Sofi: "I really don't know, but it is crucial for one of us to become the saint. Otherwise the balance in the northern glaciers will quickly fall apart." Nevall: "Why don't I just kill you now and save us all the trouble." Sofi: "If you do that, my sister will never forgive you. You know her. She will never accept you again." Nevall: "So you think it's a good idea to just disappear without her ever knowing?" Sofi: "This is the best method I can think of. I am here because I think you'd be willing to make that sacrifice for her." Nevall: "You better hurry then, before I regret it." Sofi: "Wear this armor and keep that pocket watch with you. I'll be wearing the frozen armor when I get back to the glaciers. The spell will begin tonight at midnight. Once the pact is done, your soul will be sealed onto your armor. You won't be able to survive outside the volcano once you are in the armor, you understand?" Nevall: "Just make sure you do everything you promised." -Present Day- Nevall: "....hum...hum.......Hehehehehe......heh...heheh.......Hahahahhahahahahahahhahahaha!!! You played me for a fool! You asked me to make a pact with you so your sister can live on without ever knowing why we disappeared... But you ended up letting your sister be the one sealed onto the armor like me, so you can easily become the saint! Thank you guys for getting my pocket watch and my body back! I am Nevall, the heir of the Phoenix clan. I am not sure how I can repay you for this, but I promise I will. For now, allow me to tend to some of my unfinished businesses first." Leemo: "Gee, I could feel he was more than what he appeared to be when he was in that armor, but the incredible power shown by him now is amazing!" Rufa: "Judging from what he said, it seems like he fell in love with one of the twin sisters of the Pisces clan." Leemo: "So the saint sealed her own sister's soul inside that frozen armor, and this guy sealed himself in the burning armor? A love between fire and ice... how intriguing." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Balrog Move to Red Tile: Event:A giant boulder falls right on top of you!: -200 HP, Someone in the group is Injured! Move to Yellow Tile: Tal and Adak: "Hur hur hur... Prey be easy! Come out of volcano, best chance. Kill!" Fight: Tal and Adak Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Flame Dragon Move to Boss Tile: Ifrit: "Few mortals dare stand in front of me. Speak of your intent!" Rufa: "We wish to borrow your hell fire to forge the Tempest Rod from this Frost Iron." Ifrit: "I realize you've helped Nevall break his curse. I can lend you my flame, but you'll have to pass my test." Fight: Ifrit Ifrit: "Not bad, for humans. Now tell me how you wish to use my flame." Rufa: "Okay, thanks! I'll leave the rest to you guys!" Leemo: "No problem! We'll handle it!" Quest Complete! Leemo: "Well, we made this dull looking grey stick...It looks rather... unimpressive." Rufa: "Really? I think it's very impressive you guys were able to take something so massive and turn it into something this small and delicate." Leemo: "Okay, I just realized Rufa really has a way with words." Category:Flaming Volcano Category:Heroine Quests Category:Smith Tokens Category:Fire Stone Category:Hammers